Brianne de Chateau (Canon)/Squidly
|-|Brianne= |-|Ribrianne= |-|Super Ribrianne= |-|Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne= Summary Brianne de Chateau (ブリアン・デ・シャトー, Burian de Shatō) is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. She was ordered to enter the Tournament of Power by Helles in order for the Universe's survival. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes Magical Girl Ribrianne (リブリアン, Riburian). She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanour and doesn't seem to scare easily. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-B, likely Low 2-C | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C '''| Likely Low 2-C''' Name: 'Brianne de Chateau, Ribrianne '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball Super '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Idol, Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs and Team Universe 2, Warrior of love '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Ki Manipulation, Martial Arts, Aura, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Seduction Hypnosis (Light of Love) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Allows her flight without the usage of Ki | All previous abilities to an even greater extent as well as Large Size (Type 2) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System level '(Held her own against both Base Tournament of Power Goku and Vegeta, even standing her own against Super Saiyan Vegeta and Android 17), likely 'Universe level+ '| At least '''Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '(Noted as even stronger than before) | Likely '''Universe level+ '(Superior to before) '''Speed: '''At least '''Massively Faster than Light+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Solar System Class, likely Universal+ '''| At least '''Solar System Class, likely Universal+ '''| Likely '''Universal+ Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level, likely Universe level+(Even without her Ribrianne transformation active, Brianne took a blast from Tournament of Power Android 17) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '''| Likely '''Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: 'Standard melee range, Stellar with ki blasts and techniques. Tens of Meters as Lovely, Lovely Love Ribrianne, even higher with Ki attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Love Wand 'Intelligence: '''Average, Very skilled in terms of combat and martial arts '''Weaknesses: '''Her transformation takes a notably long time to happen, though this seems to be on purpose as she sees it as a ritual. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' Ribrianne shoot outs a small hot pink ki blast. She is able to do this in her base form as well. *'Pretty Cannon:' Ribrianne's signature move. The Pretty Cannon is a pink, heart shaped energy blast fired from the hands. **'Pretty Love Machine Gun:' A type of attack of smaller and rapid-fire version of Pretty Cannon that Ribrianne used against Goku. It consists of multiple rapid heart-shaped energy blasts being shot out, akin to a Machine Gun. **'Max Love Cannon:' A version of Pretty Cannon that seems to be larger and stronger, as well as capable of pushing opponents back. *'Energy Ball:' Ribrianne shoots a large sphere of ki as an attack. *'Eye Laser:' Powerful blasts that come from her eyes. *'Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo' *'Maiden's Charge:' Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charges to an opponent. *'Big Amour:' Ribrianne places her hand on the ground, and transmits energy through the ground to her target, causing red stringy energy vines to wrap around the opponent’s body and imprison them in a giant heart. She can also use this attack in her base form. *'Love Symphony: '''A team attack fired off by Ribrianne and Rozie. Both get into a heart position as they shoot off a powerful heart blast, comprised of both of their power. *'Light of Love:' A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. '''As Super Ribrianne' *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. Achieved only in her Super Ribrianne form. *'Heart Arrow of Love:' Ribrianne summons an energy bow that loads with multiple heart arrows that are made from her ki. **'Ribrianne Super Amore Shower:' Ribrianne shoots a flurry of these heart arrows, making it hard to dodge. **'Love Storm Arrow:' Similar to Super Amore Shower, but the arrows seem to be noticeably faster, but with less off them. *'Ribrianne Eternal Love:' Ribrianne's strongest attack, she creates a large heart that she launches against the opponent. As Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne *'Fist of Love:' Ribrianne sends a giant heavy fist at her opponent. *'Eye Lasers:' Ribrianne gains the ability to shoot lasers through her eyes. *'Mouth Energy Wave:' Ribrianne is able to shoot a large pink beam from her mouth. Key: Ribrianne | Super Ribrianne | Lovely, Lovely Love Ribrianne '''Note: '''The Notable Attacks and Techniques page is taken from the VS Battle page for Ribrianne Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4